I Love You So Much
by nothingsgonnagetintheway
Summary: 'Olivia had Kendall wrapped around her tiny little finger and Logan knew it would only be moments before he gave in.' When his daughter says those five words, Kendall can't say no. Future!fic, Daddy!Kogan.


**So, this is my first story ever. And even though I've never written anything, I got this idea when I went shopping with my cousin, who I always give into. So, yeah. It just wouldn't go away. And this probably shows why I'm a history major and not an English one. I hope you like it, haha. :)**

* * *

><p>Kendall Knight stood in front of the doll section at the toy store, massaging his temples, wondering why he decided to take his six-year-old daughter shopping. It had already been a long day and his husband talked him into to going with him, claiming 'you can help keep her under control.'<p>

"Daddy, Papa said I could get this doll," the young girl said.

"Olivia, we told you how much you can spend," Logan told her. "That's too much."

Olivia turned around to face her fathers with her green eyes wide.

"But daddy, I want it!" she shouted as she stomped her foot. Kendall could tell that a tantrum was about to go down. "Papa, tell daddy I want this one!"

Logan glared up at Kendall before he could say anything. Olivia had Kendall wrapped around her tiny little finger and Logan knew it would only be moments before he gave in.

Kendall sighed before replying to his daughter, "Liv, you have one just like it at home. Daddy said no."

"Papa, but I love it so much," she whined, the signature Knight pout making its way across her features.

"Fine, put it in the cart, Liv," Kendall replied, unable to look at Logan. He knew that he'd be upset, but Kendall just couldn't say no to his little girl.

* * *

><p>"Olivia Marie, you have ten seconds to be out of that bed and getting ready for school," Logan shouted as he packed her lunch.<p>

"Daaaaddy," she shouted back. "I don't wanna go today. You know that my favorite band is coming to town for their cd signing! Where's Papa? He promised he would take me."

Kendall looked at Logan before beginning to stand up from the kitchen table.

"Kendall, don't you dare go into her room," Logan scolded. "She is going to school today."

As Kendall sat back down, their 13-year-old daughter walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas.

"Papa, didn't you promise you would take me to meet him?" Olivia stared at Kendall hoping to sway him. "He promised me that when they ca-"

"Olivia, you are not going, you are going to school," Logan interrupted.

"It's not fair! Papa, daddy, I love them so much," she whined.

Kendall took a deep breath and before he knew it, he was calling his daughter off of school.

* * *

><p>Five years later, the Knights were packing the last box into the car and heading to drop Olivia off at college. When they reached her dorm, they began unpacking and organizing all of her things. Kendall opened a box labeled, "things I need" and pulled out the doll they had bought twelve years prior.<p>

"Liv, what did you bring this for?" Kendall asked, looking at his daughter. Olivia's fair skin was now bright red and a sheepish smile graced her lips.

"I couldn't leave home without it," she whispered.

Kendall's heart raced with happiness. His little girl was finally growing up, but he didn't want to let her go. Kendall sat the doll on the bed before turning back to the box. Three hours later, the last box was unpacked. Kendall turned to Olivia, his face turning into the 'listen to me I have an important speech' face.

"Okay, here is our card for emergencies only. What are emergencies?" Kendall stated.

"If I need food or am stuck somewhere."

"Olivia," Logan began. "We're very proud of you and you're an adult now, so we trust you with this. Don't make us regret this."

"I won't Daddy," she smiled. "Papa, does that include shoes?"

Kendall's eyes went narrow before softening. "No, Olivia."

"But Papa, what if they're cute? What if I love them so much?"

Logan rolled his eyes before huffing away to pick up the trash on the floor. He knew Kendall would give into her.

"Call us before you buy them," he sighed.

He never could say no to her.

* * *

><p>"Sir, dinner was delicious, thank you," Olivia's boyfriend, Jake, said. They had been together for five years and Kendall and Logan really did like him. Olivia excused herself from the table and cleared the dishes before running to her room.<p>

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to both of you," Jake said, a nervous tone over his voice.

Kendall and Logan looked at the boy, who looked like he was about to throw up.

"Everything okay, Jake?" Logan asked, taking his husband's hand in his.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to ask you for permission to marry Olivia."

Kendall squeezed Logan's hand, a sure sign he needed him at this moment. He couldn't believe it. He knew one day that this time would come, but he didn't want his little girl to be gone yet. Logan squeezed Kendall's hand once again and Kendall turned to face his husband. Both of them had tears in their eyes, both coming to the realization that their little girl was a woman. Logan gave Kendall a nod and Kendall returned the same to him before they both looked at Jake again.

"Do you love her?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I love her with all my heart," Jake replied. The loving tone said everything they needed to hear. But before they said yes, Kendall got up from the table and headed to his daughter's room.

"Liv," he called before knocking. "Can I ask you something?"

The door opened to his smiling 24-year-old daughter.

"Sure Papa. What's up?"

"Do you love Jake?"

"I love him so much, Papa." Kendall wrapped his arms around his daughter before the tears in his eyes could fall. With those words, he knew he was done. He kissed her on the top of the head before he whispered, "you'll always be my little girl."

Kendall let go and headed back to the dining room where he was met with his husband smiling brightly and a nervous future son in law.

"It would be our honor to give you our permission to marry her," Kendall said before reaching to shake Jake's hand and pulling him in for a hug. He brought his mouth close to whisper in Jake's ear, "take care of my little girl."

* * *

><p>Years and years had passed, spring turned to summer, summer to fall. Olivia walked into the home of her ailing father, knowing that not much time was left with him. She walked up the steps, past the room she grew up in and into her fathers' room.<p>

"Liv," Logan said, patting the seat next to him.

"Hi Daddy, how's Papa?" Olivia reached out to grab Kendall's hand and holding it into her own

"Not good," he whispered. "He told me he doesn't think it will be much longer."

"Papa, it's me," she said trying to hold back her tears. "I'm here."

Kendall's eyes opened and a small smile was forming on his lips.

"Olivia, I think it's time, I wanted to talk to you one last time. I just want you to know that you were the greatest joy in me and your daddy's life. You have brought us so much happiness. I love you with all my heart," Kendall gasped out the final words and his eyes closed for the final time.

"Papa, please don't go. I love you so much," she shouted through the tears.

It was the only time Kendall said no.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah, I actually was crying while writing this because I thought of my cousin. Haha, anyways, thanks for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
